Accidents Happen
by sincereviolet
Summary: It was all their manager's fault. It always was. AU SasuHina Side: NejiTen, ShikaIno Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

The swing of the car made the passengers crush each other and swear.

"Why the hell does it have to be like this after _every _gig? Seriously." The man in the leather jacket finished putting his seat belt on, shook his wild hair and wiped a red lipstick mark off of his arm. "I mean, the babes are okay when they're all 'Oh, Kiba, you're so sexy', 'Oh, Kiba, can you sign my collar' but then there are always the crazy ones who try to kidnap you and steal your DNA to sell on the black market and try and clon-" He was silenced by a menacing glare given by the tired man next to him.

"Kiba, shut up, it's a long ride and I'm not going to spend it listening to you complain about things you really aren't upset about."

"Oh whatever, lazy ass, you're just upset because Ino's in the other van with Jiraya and not on your lap like-" He bit his tongue when Shikamaru swatted him on the back of his head.

"Shut up."

Kiba shut up.

"How long is it until we get there, bastard?" The blonde behind Kiba yawned and settled into his seat.

"Eight hours."

Naruto nodded sagely and scanned the van. "We're going to kill each other."

"We haven't killed each other yet and we've been together since high school, I doubt a car ride is really going to make a difference." Shikamaru yawned and made himself as comfortable as he could get with such limited room. He was out in minutes. After an hour, Kiba followed his example and drifted off.

Naruto stared out the tinted windows and watched as they made their way out of the big city and into a suburban area. The houses were in neat lines, each with it's own defining feature, whether it be a lawn gnome or a nice gate or a homeless person. The ground was covered in bright leaves and Naruto loved to watch them fly around as they sped up in the darkness. The moon was full but the many branches above the road made it darker than it should have been. Naruto moved to sit on the van floor between Kiba and Shikamaru's seats. He nudged the man in the front passenger seat.

"Hm?"

Naruto stared at his friend's tired face for a moment before he began, "Sorry about that.. It was kind of my fault."

There was a slight pause in which both of the men recalled what had happened only hours earlier.

"It's fine. Jiraiya should have prepared for something like that. It's his fault."

"No, I kind of gave those girls the passes before we went up, I didn't think they'd tackle you mid-song..." Naruto winced as he remembered how the tallest girl wrapped her arms around Sasuke's waist and threw him down on the stage.

Sasuke thumbed his bruised hip and sighed. "No more passes for you... Or Kiba. I don't trust his judgment either."

Naruto laughed, "Alright, I can deal with that. Thanks for not beating me up for it."

"Go sit down, dumbass."

Sasuke sighed and watched as the driver pulled onto the interstate. He smothered a yawn and checked his phone.

'_Jiraiya- Text Message'_

He opened the message and immediately regretted it.

* * *

Bells chimed and a short girl raced out of the restaurant before she could be talked into working through daylight. She shivered and wrapped her thin scarf around her neck for the little warmth it would provide. It was already three in the morning. She tugged on her gloves and kept walking down the path, passing no one on her way out. Her gloved fingers fumbled in her bag as she tried to find her car keys. She stopped walking and found the elusive keys in the dim light of the street light. She shivered again and started towards her far away car.

Tsunade never let her employee's park closer than on the street of the next block, claiming the customers would be discouraged if any of the parking spaces in the nearest lot were filled.

She sped up when she heard a dog barking at her from behind a fence and started her car with her keys when the dog began jumping on the rickety fence. When she finally made it to her car, she tugged off one glove after the other, got in the now warm car and locked the doors. She turned off the car and shook. She sighed and placed her head against the top of the steering wheel. She took a deep breath to calm herself down.

She heard tires scratching against the pavement and breaks screaming.

She lifted her head from the wheel and was blinded by lights just before a gruesome metal on metal sound filled her ears.

She felt a sharp pain in her head, and just as suddenly, it was gone.

As was everything else.

* * *

Sasuke coughed. Once, twice, a few more times, before he was able to stop himself. The first thing he noticed was that he hurt all over. He unbuckled his seatbelt and turned around to inspect the rest of the passengers.

Shikamaru was nursing his left arm whilst he muttered curses. Kiba just looked shaken up and scared. Naruto stared back at him in shock.

Sasuke turned to the driver whose hands were shaking and still gripping the wheel.

"What the _fuck?_" Sasuke was hoarse from all the adrenaline.

"I-I-I- There was a-a-a- dog in th-"

"Shut up!" Sasuke fought to get out of the van and sucked in a breath when he realized his ribs hurt _a lot_.

"Motherfu-" He sucked in another breath, unable to finish his word. He pulled his phone from his pocket carefully and tossed it to the driver, "Call Jiraya and an ambulance, idiot!"

He edged alongside the bent hood of the van and looked into the car they'd slammed into.

_Shit. _

There was someone in the driver's seat.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time he realized the person wasn't moving _at all_, Naruto and Kiba were rushing to help the other driver. This was all Jiraiya's fault, it definitely was. He hired the driver, he made them stop in the dingy little city, he got lost. Sasuke went as fast as he could with his flaming ribs and waited for Naruto to get the door open.

"It won't budge! It's locked!" He peered into the window to get a better look at the driver. "It's a girl!"

Kiba yanked at the back door's handle, willing it to open.

Sasuke scanned the area and found a brick lying near a building. He tossed it to Kiba who shrugged and threw it through one of the back windows. They all could hear the sirens coming closer.

Kiba reached into the car and unlocked the door and it popped open on its own. Sasuke paled when he saw the blood covering the front of the bent over female. Naruto and Kiba pulled the small woman from the car and laid her out on the concrete.

"Is she-"

A gasp left her tiny mouth. "Ne-..." She fell limp again.

Sasuke saw her purse hanging out of the car and quickly found a cell phone. He opened it and saw she had multiple missed calls and a text message from 'Neji'.

'_Tenten told me you were working late shifts again, call me around nine, if you can.'_

The ambulances and police cars arrived and surrounded the wreckage. Sasuke felt someone pull him away from the bloody girl on the ground and push him into an ambulance to be examined. He was poked and prodded and he couldn't get the picture of the girl covered in her own blood out of his head.

The next few hours went by like a blur for Sasuke. His ribs had gotten wrapped and he'd been given some sort of pain medication that made everything foggy and strange. Once that feeling had worn off, he made an effort to look around his hospital room.

"Hey."

"Hey to you too, bastard." Naruto looked tired and upset. Kiba sat next to him with his head in his hands.

"You guys okay?" He didn't like how quiet Kiba was being.

Kiba nodded into his hands and Naruto shook his head. "He's being a big baby but he's fine. Me too. Just a little bruised up."

"Shikamaru?"

Naruto made a face, "Getting his own kind of healing from Ino."

"The girl?" Sasuke noticed his best friend look away before answering.

"Airbags aren't really kind to small people. Saved your bastard brain, but it was mostly that that hurt her. I heard the docs say she'd be okay after awhile..." Naruto trailed off, looking uncomfortable. Why could he never just get to the bad news without being a drama queen?

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "_And_?"

"Well, thing is, they called her pops, but no one answered. Then they tried her sister and apparently she told em she was too far to do anything. No one's coming for her. That's sad, y'know?"

Sasuke picked the phone off of the bedside table beside him and flipped it open. Not his. He still had the girl's phone.

There was another text message. Tenten.

'_Hinata Hyuga, where are you, Neji's going to have a bitch fit if you're not home soon'_

Neji...

"Go get something to eat, you two look horrible."

Naruto laughed but it didn't reach his eyes. Kiba followed him out of the room with his head down.

* * *

Neji and Tenten jumped at the sound of the phone ringing at five in the morning. Neji rolled off of the couch, pulled Tenten off with him, and scrambled to answer.

"Hinata?"

"_Hinata's been in an accident-"_

He almost threw the phone away when he heard the distinctly male voice say those words. His heart raced as he searched for clothes.

"_Hello? The hospital called her father but no one answered and I thought you'd be able to come see her, whoever you are?"_

Neji had a shirt and pants on by the time he answered, "Neji Hyuga. And who are you?"

"_Sasuke."_

"Neji- stop- whasshappening?"

Neji pushed a sleepy Tenten into his car and found his voice again, "Thank you for calling me, Sasuke. I'm Hinata's cousin. I will be there soon." He gave the phone to Tenten and started the car.

Tenten buckled her seat belt and held on to the phone as Neji turned a corner. "What happened?"

"She's hurt."

Tenten picked up the phone and held it to her ear, "Hello?"

"_What happened to Neji?"_

"He's driving. What happened to Hinata?"

"_Is this her sister?"_

Tenten slowly looked over at Neji as he made another quick turn. "Someday; now tell me how she is?"

"_I don't even know if she's conscious."_

Tenten groaned, "Alright well, thanks for letting us know, we owe you one."

"_Hn.." _There was a shuffling noise in the background. "_I've got to go."_

"Byebye, mystery man. Thanks again!" She closed the phone and placed it in the cup holder. She held onto the grab handle as they made their last turn. She'd never seen Neji so unhinged. She placed a hand on his tense arm. He looked at her quickly and sighed.

"Button your shirt, we're almost there."

* * *

"You!"

Sasuke and Jiraiya turned to the screeching woman at the door. Jiraiya paled and made to escape but was thwarted when the busty woman wrapped her hands around his collar and shook him harshly. Sasuke glared at his manager and decided that he deserved it. Anyone who hired that idiot driver deserved to be throttled.

"She's my best girl, you pervert! You were supposed to hear her sing tonight, _not put her in a coma!_" The blonde continued to smack around the old man.

Sasuke blinked in shock… _a coma? _

"T-Tsunade, pleaseeee, let me goooo! It's not my fault!"

Tsunade paused.

"Yes, it is." Sasuke decided to be helpful.

She continued her assault.

"You're going to make it up to her!"

Jiraiya slipped out of her grasp and put Sasuke's bed between him and his assaulter. "I was planning on that already. Princess here isn't going to be singing for a few months with those ribs anyway, so we've got no where to be but here."

Tsunade crossed her arms. "Come to the restaurant at noon, Jiraiya. We'll discuss this later."

"Alright, alright." He waved her away and she smacked him one more time before she left.

Sasuke glared daggers at his manager.

Jiraiya held his hands up in surrender. "She's exaggerating, she's not in a coma, I talked to the doctors! She's just unconscious for now."

Sasuke shook his head. "We can't stay here for too long, Jiraiya. It won't be safe."

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, trust me. This town's so small, nothing bad will happen. Promise."

"It's not like you didn't almost get people killed a few hours ago."

"He's fired, okay?!"


End file.
